gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:HD Universe
I added that GTA IV also takes place in 2009. According the the Weazel News video, (The 3rd trailer for BoGT) the bank robbery occurs on May 12, 2009 via security camera footage. Damian001 22:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Chinatown Wars Non-Canonical Is there any evidence to support that CW is not in the same canon as the GTA IV era? I have seen several GTA Wiki pages involving Chinatown Wars stating that the game is non-canonical and I would like to see some evidence. : There is nothing to say it is non-canonical; this NT92 guy is stating his opinion as fact. Bluesboyjr 21:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : OK, Thanks. User:Olivercooke 22:44 July 28 2010 (UTC) : Who cares about evidence, just looking at the game tells u it is non-canon. The city is far too different, shit graphics, nothing to do with GTA IV, and Rockstar North didn't make it. - NT92. : Read what I put on Talk:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars - the game was made by Rockstar, and graphics have no effect on canon.Bluesboyjr 22:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : CW is non-canon. GTA IV was made and it's episodes were planned. That is the reason they included the impossible trinity,bringing all THREE of the GTA IV protagonists together. Huang Lee isn't part of that. EFLC manual states that Liberty City is over, i.e. this part of the GTA IV era is over, so CW doesn't happen and is non-canon.NT92 16:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : I just couldn't ignore this; "Like GTA: Advance and the GTA III Era, Chinatown Wars ignores events from GTA IV and it's episodes, and is not included in the trinity." Did you guys know that GTA: Advance is actually canon with GTA III? Some characters from GTA III is actually there, Akusa "tests" Claude's loyalty in GTA III because of Mike. If you didn't kill Biff Rock, you will see why Akusa tests Claude's loyalty, to see if he actually kills salvatore, the opposite of mike. Also, don't you mean "Like GTA: Advance in the GTA III era.." ? IanMontes 16:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : This is not about the GTA III era, this is the IV era. NT92 16:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : look at Huangs Trivia list man, he's on the GTA IV police database, doesn't that mean anything? it's Cannon, the quality of the game doesn't change anything, he may not be part of the Trinity of GTA IV tales, doesn't mean he's not cannon to the series Zachariah Zuan 17:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : : It's non canon, the database means nothing. Before CW was even made Huang Lee was just another entry, like all the other names that mean nothing. Liberty City finished with TBOGT. That little poster in the manual says it. The trinity is what connects the stories that were planned for GTA IV. CW is not part of it. Era Discussion The way Wikipedia sees it, there are three seperate eras in the GTA franchise. There is the 2D Era (Consisting of Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto 2), the 3D Era (Consisting of Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories), and the HD Era (Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V). This wiki however splits eras up by their numerical games (GTA 1 Era, 2 Era, III Era, IV Era and V Era). Do you guys think we should restructure Eras to fit the 2D, 3D, and HD format, or keep it as is? Metlman13 01:03, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was restructured already... I say do it. But don't do anything without consulting an Admin or a Bureau. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:25, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : I changed the timeline structures because I thought I remebered at some point Rockstar referring to the eras as 3D and HD when stating that no characters from the 3D era will be in GTA V, because it belongs to a separate universe, veing the HD era. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Good, JB. Yes, I think it was GI's interview with Dan Houser, in which he classified the games into those eras. But you spoke with the staff, right? I think they should take a look into it too. : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : Shouldn't this whole page be renamed HD Era instead of GTA IV Era then? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. : I'll speak with a b'crat. : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) : The "eras" are a bit misnomered because GTA Advance isn't 3D, while GTA2 technically is, and CtW isn't HD. (Yes I know that is what R* called them.) Jnzooger (talk) 14:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC)